Pyromancy
Pyromancy Pyromancy is a superior and trap element.It requires Fire,Darkness and 180 diamonds.It costs a total of 980 diamonds.Pyromancy may be weak in long range,it can be your buddy in close combat. It's emblem is the same as Fire but darker and bolder. (medal not mine) This will be added on Magic Requiem. That is why it is revised. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Medium Speed : Above Average Spells Warlock's Offense User shoots 4 large flame blasts at 4 random nearby opponents, reducing their speed and energy for some time. --> The user creates a small circle of power around them, which bursts into a fit of flames. The caster then raises the flames, separates it to 4 medium-sized fiery projectiles, which is thrown one by one. Each blast can track the nearest opponent and evade it. Each will deliver 50 ~ 100 damage to opponents. Also delivers burn damage (35 damage per 0.5 seconds) for 4 seconds. Reduces opponents' speed by 30% for 5 seconds and depletes energy (stamina and mana) by 500. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Scorching Grasp User chooses an area where a clam-like creature made of lava traps the nearest 2 opponents to it, dealing high amounts of damage. --> The user clicks an area of their choice (within 23 studs range) then a creature that looks like a clam made of magma and lava sprouts out. Encloses quickly then submerges back at the ground, leaving a pile of lava that keeps opponents immobilized for 1.5 seconds and does 25 burn damage per 0.5 seconds. When the clam captures atleast an opponent or two (2 is the maximum), they will trap it inside and deal 25 ~ 50 burn damage for 7 seconds, dealing a total of 175 ~ 350 damage. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 500 shards Ashes to Ashes User elevates them self a little bit then slams the solid ground, creating a flame shield that protects you from blasts. Turns projectiles to ashes. Burns off nearby enemy units when they get too near. --> The user rises a few inches from the ground, then slams them self to the ground with full strength. This creates a short shockwave and a flare surrounding them. The shockwave itself does fixed 120 damage to nearby opponents within 10 stud range then burns them for 6 seconds (10 per 0.5 seconds) with a 2 second stun. If the enemy has 120 health or lower, they burn down to ashes. The flare serves as a protection against almost all projectiles (except for Phoenix and Sound). Any projectile that touches it are burnt to a crisp (but triggers explosion for Concentrated Blast, Phoenix's spells and Sound's). This shield spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 650 shards Irrevocable Fury User grows a large, clawed burning hand that casts out large fireballs at opponents, dealing high amounts of damage. --> The user stretches their right arm then augments a large, burning hand with sharp claws, pausing them for 2 seconds. Each click makes the hand form a fist, then smash the ground, creating a mini wave that burns off opponents (12 per 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds). Opponents directly under the smash are stunned for 1.5 seconds. Pressing the number (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) where the spell is positioned will make it shoot an intangible fireball that penetrates through opponents, walls, and even on the solid floor. The fireball does 100 ~ 220 damage to opponents then does 20 burn damage per 0.5 seconds for 6 seconds, dealing a total of 220 ~ 340 damage. The cooldown for shooting fireballs is 3 seconds. The transformation lasts for 15 seconds. The real cooldown for this spell is 30 seconds. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 700 shards Hell-Bound User quickly punches the ground, then causes the ground to open up and drop off opponents in a pool of lava that scorches them extremely. Spews them out of hell after a few seconds. --> The user gains a large first, then smashes the ground with a punch. Several cracks appear, stunning all nearby opponents within 20 studs range. The ground then forms a large, faulty crack that opens up an area full of flares and a pool of spitting lava that moves uneasily. Opponents within the range fall down towards their unfortunate hell, taking 20 ~ 40 damage per 0.5 seconds for 12 seconds, dealing 480 ~ 960 damage to them, almost enough to kill a newbie. Players who try to walk over the hole also falls down and burns. The hell then spits them out of their domain, dealing fixed 100 aftermath damage. The crack then slowly closes. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 800 shards